


Masakaz

by bigGUNs



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but it's just an act), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstage, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Short (spicy) stories about a stage play actor and his CEO boyfriend.





	1. Kazumi of the Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> These basically read like fanfics more than original stories since I wrote them solely for me and my friend (whom Kazumi belongs to.) But I wanted to post them here too bc I guess I'd be happy if other ppl could enjoy them. I think everyone wants their OCs to be loved by others, I guess it's something like that. If you want to know more about our characters you can read about them here:  
> https://masao.carrd.co/  
> http://guacagabs-ocs.weebly.com/kazumi-kudo.html

"We have to be quiet..!" Kazumi warned in a whisper, eyes darting to the door of his dressing room. Luckily, his boyfriend had managed to lock it before pressing him against the wall and ravaging him for all he was worth.

"You're the one making so many noises," Masao noted, his voice tinged with obvious amusement.

"Yeah, well, it's because of you!" he snapped as a fierce blush spread across his cheeks.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?"

Kazumi groaned in frustration.

Of course not, but he could at least stop touching him in places and ways that would draw the loudest reactions out of him. In that moment, he felt a warm hand sliding up under his skirt. On second thought…

"You were amazing," Masao complimented between kisses, fingers dancing further up Kazumi's thigh. "I almost got jealous at the passion you displayed for Armand. Were you thinking of me when you kissed him so fervently?"

Refraining from the embarrassment of answering "yes," Kazumi instead pressed their lips together, trying to outdo his own performance with "Armand."

All at once, the brunette was gathered up in a pair of strong arms and carried across the room. He expected them to end up on the loveseat, but found himself dropped in front of the vanity mirror instead. He was about to question this when he was then bent over the table, words dying on his lips as he felt Masao press himself against his backside.

"Look at yourself," he instructed, gently lifting Kazumi's chin so he could see his reflection properly.

The actor instantly flushed at the sight of himself; makeup smudged from their make-out session and his hair completely disheveled from having been under a wig for hours.

"You're gorgeous," he heard Masao's awed voice from behind. "You're only more beautiful when you're out of costume."

This particular costume, meant to resemble 19th century women's attire, was not one particularly easy to get out of. Masao had managed it well thus far and all that remained of the ensemble was the chemise and corset. And whilst his various garments were strewn across the floor, the man behind him had only relieved himself of his dress jacket and loosened his tie.

A shiver coursed through Kazumi as he felt hands slide along the light boning of the corset before beginning to make work of the front clasps. There being many of the damned things, the CEO made sure to pay attention to other parts as each one slowly came undone, leaving hickeys along the other's neck and shoulders. Not long after the fitted undergarment was tossed aside, the dress was as well, leaving him completely exposed. Though the sight of his partner's body was certainly one Kazumi relished, he found these situations where he alone was left bare and at the businessman's mercy to be particularly arousing.

“Do you know how much you caused my heart to ache with your performance?” Masao questioned as he held tightly onto the man beneath him, burying his face into the back of Kazumi’s neck. “As Armand’s Marguerite perished there on the stage in his arms, I felt the fear and despair of my own Marguerite slipping from my grasp.”

Though Masao had hidden his face from view, Kazumi could hear the anguish in his voice and feel the desperation to keep him tethered to this world in the fingertips that dug into his flesh.

“You can’t ever do that to me,” he went on, his voice soft and slightly muffled. “Money, reputation, family- none of that matters as long as I can be with you honestly till our very end.”

Kazumi’s throat ached as he held back the hot tears threatening to spill over. He screwed his eyes shut, willing them away before turning his face to the other, sending a silent request that Masao answered well, their lips crashing together.

Kazumi’s mouth parted in a gasp when his length was suddenly grasped. This was taken advantage of quickly by Masao who thrust his tongue in, seeking out the other’s wet muscle. As the two slid against each other, the hand below began to slowly pump his hardened shaft.

There was a rap of knuckles at the door before a jiggle of the handle. Kazumi knew at once it was his manager even before his voice pierced through the door.

"Kazumi-kun?" he called. "I wanted to discuss a few things about your performance tonight."

"Uhh..." Kazumi hurriedly wracked his brain for an appropriate response, biting back a moan as the pad of Masao's thumb slid across his tip. "I-I'm pretty tired right now,” he managed to stutter, “can we talk later?"

"...Fine," was the irritated reply after a barely audible sigh. "I'll be back in about an hour so get some rest till then."

"Plenty of time," Masao said quietly into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, hand returning to its previous ministrations.

"That was mean!" Kazumi accused in a stage whisper once sure their visitor was gone.

"I'll make it up to you," Masao assured. "Promise."

Though still a bit miffed, the younger man felt a wave of arousal spread through his body at this declaration.

“How do you plan on doing that?” he questioned, barely able to contain the sound of his excitement.

Masao’s response came out in a husky timbre, breath hot against his skin.

“By making you cum again and again until you forgive me.”

Despite being a skilled actor on the stage, Kazumi was never able to mask just how much of an effect the CEO had over his body. It was embarrassing to be so sensitive to his touch- or even his words alone, like some kind of inexperienced virgin. But the shame was nothing in comparison to the satisfaction he would experience, his partner made sure of that. So the incredible amount of embarrassment he felt in that moment was but an assurance of what was in store for him.

The hand around his cock sped up its pace while Masao’s other appendage found his balls and squeezed them gently. Kazumi couldn’t help folding over further into the table at this continued treatment, his breaths becoming more labored as the sensations built up tightly within him.

“Masao…”

“Mm?” the other hummed in response, not ceasing in his movements.

“I… Hah…” the brunette struggled to make his words come out. “I’m not going to last… much longer…”

“Then watch as I make you cum.”

Though he lifted his head to comply, Kazumi found himself drawn to the sight of Masao instead. Their eyes locked together in the mirrored image of themselves till the raven-haired man dipped down, planting kisses along his back.

Kazumi’s mouth hung open when Masao’s hand squeezed his base before making its way back up to the sensitive head. His whole body tensed with the first waves of an orgasm, bathing him in an unbearable ecstacy. Lips made their way up his neck as he spent himself out into Masao’s palm.

Having regained some of his composure, Kazumi realized something slick was being rubbed against his ass now.

“What..?” he wondered, his mind still too muddled with the aftermath to understand what Masao was doing.

“I don’t suppose you keep lube somewhere in here?” he asked in interest.

“No…” Though maybe he should from now on…

“Then this is the next best thing,” he explained, continuing to massage the puckered hole.

One finger slid in with ease, followed by a second and Kazumi bit his lip as they worked in and out of him. Masao teasingly feathered them against the bundle of nerves that made the man quiver with pleasure beneath him. Already, his cock had hardened again and twitched at the sound of unzipping trousers. He couldn’t help but peek around at the other, watching as he released his own throbbing manhood from its confines.

The elder man continued to scissor his hole while his free hand began to stroke himself, smearing the leaking precum from his slit over and down the base of his cock. A shiver of anticipation came over Kazumi at the sight and he started to touch his aching organ.

Then he heard Masao click his tongue. “I don’t think so.”

Kazumi whimpered at the sudden loss as he removed his fingers and quickly pulled the tie from around his neck. Bringing the other’s wrists behind his back, he tied the silky fabric around them, keeping his hands firmly in place.

“M-Masao…” Kazumi moaned his name in a pathetic plea, both of his places begging to be touched the most now deprived of any attention.

“Yes?” the other pretended not to comprehend.

Kazumi could feel his erection against the small of his back as the other man leaned over him. He looked up into the mirror at the source of his frustration, the smouldering look in his eyes as he licked the shell of his ear only spurring that frustration further.

“Nng,” he groaned. “Please… Touch me.”

Masao almost chuckled, hands slithering around the slender waist under him.

“I am touching you,” he said.

“You-you know what I mean,” Kazumi breathed out in exasperation.

Large hands slid up his torso, one’s fingers capturing a nipple in their grasp.

“Hm, but maybe I don’t,” Masao proposed. “There are so many places you could want me to touch...”

Slowly, he began to tweak the pink nub between his fingers as his others rubbed circles into the hot flesh beneath them. Kazumi moaned shamelessly, having momentarily forgotten his fears of being heard under this man’s unrelenting attention. Masao, actually frustrated plenty himself, began to rock against him steadily. The feeling of the hard length between his cheeks, so close to where he really wanted it, drove Kazumi even more up the wall.

“ _Please_..!”

“Please what?” Somehow the CEO managed to still sound cool even though his voice was now so breathy and rough from arousal.

“Please fuck me,” the actor said clearly for his torturer. “Please make me cum again.”

“Of course,” Masao agreed, placing a sweet kiss on the side of his face before positioning himself at the other’s entrance.

Carefully, he slid his cock past the pink ring of flesh, causing Kazumi’s body to wrack with pleasure. He moaned appreciatively, the satisfaction of being filled sending more pleasant tremors through him. He felt Masao grasp onto his forearms as he steadily began to move in and out of the heat clutching at his length.

Kazumi found himself once again staring at his partner’s reflection, mesmerized by the look as he pounded into him. Concentration, determination… love… all features etched into the handsome face. The vision before him heightened the physical sensations he was experiencing, sending him into a state of bliss.

“Turn me around,” he abruptly requested. “I want to really see you.”

Masao did not deny him and pulled out only long enough to make the other face him directly, hoisting him up onto the vanity. Kazumi shivered as he was reentered, wishing he could put his arms around the man and pull him even closer. He settled for touching their foreheads together, his eyes roaming over the face he wanted to see so much more of.

His bottom lip was taken between Masao’s teeth which gently nibbled at him till he gasped out. He then proceeded to suck on the tender flesh as he angled himself below to hit Kazumi’s prostate just right, making him cry out.

As he continued to strike that place within him over and over, Masao began whispering compliments sealed with kisses; about how he felt, how he looked, how well he performed on stage.

“I alone get to see the best performance of all,” he informed. “My own private viewing of _Kazumi of the Camellias_.”

The actor flushed deeply at the praise and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look into that face any longer, the pure adoration there too much for him to bear. Soft lips flittered over his face, pressing against his temples and eyelids, tickling his nerves.

The harsh panting coming from Masao now was a sure sign that he was close to unraveling. Kazumi was aware that he was not far behind and wrapped his legs around the other, thrusting himself as best he could into Masao, intent on making him cum first.

“Kazumi…”

The length within him spasmed as it released its pent up arousal and hot muscles clenched around it, milking the substance from him. Kazumi’s head fell back and his body arched into the man now cradling him as they rode out their orgasms together.

Both completely spent, they leaned into one another as their senses gradually came back down to earth, panting and shaking in the afterglow of their act.

 

–

 

“I’ll help you clean up,” Masao offered, making for the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth.

“No, you should sneak out of here before my manager gets back,” Kazumi insisted, beginning to gather up the pieces of his costume. “Which reminds me, I’m surprised you didn’t show up in one of your usual disguises…”

“Well,” Masao began to explain, “I came with my mother, so there was no need.”

Kazumi froze in place, half bent over to pick up a long-ago discarded pair of bloomers.

“... You… whAT?” he shouted. “Your mother!? She was watching!?”

“Yes,” Masao confirmed. “I would have liked to introduce you, but…”

“Your mother saw me!” the actor screeched, brain immediately bringing up every instance his acting had been less-than-perfect.

“Yes, she seemed very pleased with-”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS GOING TO BE HERE?” came Kazumi’s accusatory cry.

“I didn’t want to pressure you-”

“OH MY GOD, YOUR _MOTHER_!”

“Calm down, please.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!”

A few feet down the hall, a certain manager winced at the piecing cry, wondering what the hell his client had really been getting up to for the last hour in that dressing room.


	2. 69

Masao had never gotten anxious over an unanswered text before; his rational mind concluding that the other party was otherwise engaged. Yet here he was wracked with worry as he stared at his phone, debating whether he should call to make sure Kazumi was alright.

No, he was probably just asleep, he assured himself. It was the 10th night of the actor's 12-day tour after all; doing a show every day was bound to get to him. He likely had passed out as soon as he had gotten back to his hotel room, before he had even received the text. Yes, that was it. That was why he hadn’t responded to Masao’s good night text. He was fine.

Navigating away from the contact page, Masao decided to try calming himself down by looking through his photos. His boyfriend being an avid selfie-taker, there was no shortage of them on the executive’s phone. Immediately, dozens of thumbnails featuring the actor’s face loaded onto the screen.

There were even some that included their friend Hokai. His eyes landed on one in particular he himself had taken. Kazumi gave a victory sign while Hokai looked ill (as usual) in front of Kazumi’s first (and, to date, only) successfully made meal. It had tasted terrible, but it was at least edible… Somewhat.

The corners of Masao’s mouth couldn’t help upturning at the sight of one selfie in which Kazumi’s post-performance smile appeared as he held the bouquet of pink roses he had sent. Those roses had later ended up on the floor of their bedroom… A pleasant warmth bloomed across his cheeks as he remembered that night and he scanned through the rest of their memories.

Swiping to the next page revealed a series of photos taken during their stay at the ryokan owned by Kazumi’s grandparents. There were images of the beautiful grounds surrounding the inn, the delicious food they had eaten, and the two of them posing in their yukata with the elderly couple. Masao had also managed to capture Kazumi’s face as he slept in that yukata. He felt himself fully relax as he thought about his boyfriend now having that same peaceful, sleeping face.

Since his nerves had settled, Masao felt an itch to browse through a different set of photos. These pictures were in a more highly encrypted folder that he had to tap in a password for (the date of their anniversary.) These were selfies that Kazumi typically sent with his good night texts or when Masao was working “too late” (obviously, in some sort of attempt to entice him to come home. ...Which it occasionally did.)

Masao settled into a comfortable position on their bed before he began to peruse the collection. Kazumi knew he had a thing for lingerie and it showed in these portraits, though there were certainly plenty of him wearing nothing as well. He was mostly clothed in one photo which had been taken on their ryokan vacation. His yukata had fallen off his shoulder enticingly as he looked coyly at the camera.

_“What are you doing?” Masao asked once he’d returned to their room._

_“Taking a selfie,” Kazumi answered, looking down at his phone to make sure it had come out alright. “I’ll send it to you later.”_

_It was then Masao noticed that the other’s robe had opened, exposing the expanse of his shoulders._

_“Was it a selfie,” Masao began, his hands sliding into the garment, “or a nude?”_

_“You’ll find out,” Kazumi replied with a smile that he pressed to Masao’s._

He felt his body beginning to tingle with telltale signs of arousal as the rest of the memory flooded through him. He wriggled his way out of his pajama bottoms and slid his underwear off, leisurely stroking himself as he continued to browse through the lewd photographs.

“Fff…” he breathed out, his stare now trained on one particular picture of his boyfriend also touching himself.

He tried to imagine Kazumi in that moment, fingers around his shaft at his other hand held up his phone. Obviously, he had been thinking of Masao then, enough to send him this. He sped up his movements, envisioning Kazumi doing the same. What had he imagined him doing? Taking him over the desk in his office? Backstage after one of his performances? Or here, at home in their bed?

He let his phone slide out of his grip as he closed his eyes, letting his imaginations take over.

_“Masao…”_

_Kazumi’s eyes were glossy and half-lidded, his cheeks flushed as he jerked his cock. His head fell back against the pillows, his free arm grasping at the sheets._

“Kazumi…”

Masao’s grip tightened around his length, his thumb occasionally running over the tip. His breathing became labored and his insides felt as if they were tightening.

_Kazumi spread his legs wide apart, his hand snaking its way from the sheets to beneath his balls. The moan he released as he inserted a finger into himself was obscene. He held nothing back, the sounds he made filling the bedroom. Another finger and he began to lift his hips from off the bed, thrusting into his fist while he worked his digits in and out._

_“Masao, please,” he groaned out in desperation._

“Fuck, Kazumi…”

“Wow.”

Masao’s eyes shot open, lifting his head to see the object of his imaginations standing in the doorway wearing a wide grin.

“Guess I’m not the only one who can put on a show,” Kazumi teased, making his way toward the bed.

Masao coughed awkwardly into his free hand, unsure of why he was feeling embarrassed– it wasn’t really anything Kazumi hadn’t seen before. But he found his breath caught in his throat as the other took a seat next to him.

“Here I thought that I would surprise you by coming home early, but it turns out there was a surprise waiting for _me_.”

Masao tried to clear his throat and start breathing again.

“Go on,” Kazumi coaxed with a sly grin. “Show me more.”

Masao wet his lips, staring at Kazumi as he tentatively returned to his previous act. Though he’d essentially been asked to masturbate in front of him, Kazumi’s eyes were locked on Masao’s face rather than the aching organ he tended to. Masao felt his arousal heighten under the intense gaze and added a second hand to his efforts, fondling his sack as his fist pumped the shaft.

“What were you thinking about before I came in?” Kazumi asked, reaching out to him and stopping just short of brushing fingertips against his chest.

 _God,_ he wanted to be touched by Kazumi. He wanted to touch him too.

“About you,” he finally answered, “touching yourself and begging me to fuck you.”

He watched as Kazumi’s gaze slowly drifted to his lower region, grin widening at the sight. Suddenly, he swatted at Masao's hands until he withdrew them. Then Kazumi laid flat on his stomach between Masao’s legs, taking the length in front of him with both hands.

“I missed this guy,” he said and planted a kiss on the tip.

Masao felt his whole frame tremble and fists clenched the sheets beneath them. A hot and wet tongue worked its way up from the base of his cock before Kazumi engulfed the head in his mouth, sending a bolt of pleasure though Masao’s core. Skillfully, he alternated between sucking and swirling his muscle around the sensitive glans. One hand worked up and down on the shaft while the other palmed at his balls, every part of Masao’s manhood receiving his attention.

“Ahh… nn…”

Kazumi revelled in the sounds he elicited from the CEO, his own member straining uncomfortably against his pants now.

“You too,” Masao uttered. “I want to suck you.”

He couldn’t help the whimper that slipped out of his throat at the loss in stimulation as Kazumi pulled away. Hurriedly, the brunette relieved himself of his clothing and as he was shimmying out of his jeans, Masao disposed of his remaining attire as well. The executive was granted a small sweet kiss before he was pressed down into the mattress, Kazumi positioning himself above him.

Masao’s hands ran up and down the thighs now on either side of him, feeling Kazumi taking him back into the wet warmth of his mouth. Masao groped his plump ass, spreading his cheeks apart, a puckered ring of pink muscles greeting him.

Kazumi let out a sound of surprise around Masao’s cock as he felt the other run his tongue around the hole.

“I thought you wanted to suck my dick,” he said, though he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I saw something tempting and I couldn't resist,” Masao explained before massaging the entrance with his tongue again.

Once nice and slick with his saliva, Masao plunged his tongue inside, swiping at the inner walls. Kazumi shivered in turn, his moans sending pleasant vibrations through the cock between his lips.

Kazumi began to work the length harder, hollowing his cheeks and squeezing Masao’s ballsack. He could tell from the feeling of the tightening flesh in his hands that the other was close. The realization that Masao might cum while eating him out sent the arousal bubbling inside him into a roaring boil.

He bobbed steadily on the dick before teasing the slit, precum salty on his taste buds. Masao pulled away to groan out a warning before he pumped hot liquid into Kazumi’s waiting mouth, hips stuttering as he tried not to thrust upward. Kazumi stroked the underside with his tongue, coaxing more of the pearly substance out. Masao buried himself into Kazumi as warm waves of satisfaction settled over him.

He drew Kazumi’s balls into his mouth, sucking them while hands massaged his round cheeks. His tongue flattened on Kazumi’s base, trailing down to his tip before taking the organ past the seam of his lips. Kazumi’s head fell as a pair of fingers prod against his asshole, the side of his face pressing into Masao’s thigh. The two digits worked their way in, wiggling against the soft and hot surroundings.

The feeling of breaths against Masao’s cock were replaced by the sensation of a tongue cleaning the length with torturous, kitten-like licks. It didn’t take long for Masao to become fully hard again.

He continued to scissor the hole as he pulled his mouth away with a lubricious pop, making Kazumi whimper at the loss. Masao never tired of the sounds he was able to produce from his partner in these situations, each one increasing his arousal and egging him on.

“Masao, that’s not enough,” he whined, prostate merely feathered by his fingertips.

Once Masao had removed his fingers, Kazumi quickly turned around, sitting just above his lap before taking hold of his erection and slowly sinking himself onto it. Masao’s grip on his hips tightened as he fully sheathed his length inside and the two relished in the feeling of being connected for a moment.

“I missed you,” Kazumi said, bowing down to plant a kiss on Masao’s lips.

“That much is obvious,” Masao chuckled. “I missed you too.”

Kazumi leaned back, bracing himself against legs as he began to move his hips. Masao’s hands slid around to his ass, helping him move up and down.

“Such a beautiful view,” Masao commended, eyes taking in every detail of the figure before him. The thin sheet of sweat coating his body made him shine even in the dimly lit bedroom.

“The view from here is good too.”

Kazumi’s smile reached his eyes, mirroring the same love Masao felt swelling in his chest at that very moment.

 

  
• • • • • • • • • • • • •  


 

“So why are you back so early anyway– wasn’t there supposed to be another show?”

“Oh, yeah. Well, the other lead had an accident and broke his leg…”

“I see…” Masao hesitated before asking, “Why didn’t you text me back?”

“That…” Kazumi started, climbing out of bed and rummaging through his clothes on the floor.

“Ah!” He held up his find– a cell phone with a completely shattered screen. “I broke it.”

Masao covered his face with a hand, feeling embarrassed that he had worried about it all over again. He felt better once Kazumi returned, sliding under the covers before snuggling up to his boyfriend.

“There’s a rumor that that theater is haunted, so unlucky things tend to happen there.”

“Hm, like in The Phantom of the Opera.” Masao said thoughtfully. “You’d make a great Christine.”

“There’s no way I could reach those high notes,” Kazumi replied with a laugh. “Oh, but that would make you Raoul– since she ends up with him, right?”

“Why can’t I be Raoul _and_ the Phantom?” Masao wondered, wrapping both arms around him. “That way I can have you _all_ the time.”

“You’re too handsome to be the Phantom!” Kazumi declared just before he was swept into a loving kiss.


	3. Lose Control

_ I'm sorry, but I have a few things still left to take care of here. If you come meet me at the office now, we can leave from there and still make it to the movie on time. See you soon. -Masao _

Kazumi looked up from the text his boyfriend had sent moments ago to the impressive building towering before him. This was the first time he was actually about to go inside the CEO’s workplace and found himself feeling a bit nervous.

_ By the way, don't come in one of your “disguises.” It will just seem suspicious. _

His brow had furrowed in slight annoyance at the quotation marks. But, admittedly, showing up to ask for Mr. Koyama while wearing large, dark sunglasses and a mask did seem questionable. He would just have to hope that none of the office workers he passed by were fans of his. How embarrassing would it be to be accosted on his way to see his boyfriend and making them late by signing autographs and taking pictures?

The secretary at the front desk didn't seem to recognize him, or perhaps he just hid it rather well (some fans were considerate like that, Kazumi thought), and blandly gave him directions to Masao’s office.

He knew he’d found the right place when he saw KOYAMA MASAO emblazoned on a golden plate in the middle of the door. He knocked loudly till he heard the “come in” called from across the room within.

It was pretty much as he had imagined it; huge, adorned with tasteful decorations, a ridiculously large tv and, of course, a beautiful view of the city below behind an expansive work desk.

What he didn't expect to see was the man behind it wearing a pair of reading glasses. Kazumi felt a blush spreading across his cheeks, thinking how he looked rather handsome and studious. He was slightly bent over, concentrating intently on whatever documents he was reading and fiddling with an expensive-looking fountain pen.

“Sorry,” Masao finally spoke, setting down the stack of papers. “One of the initial numbers for this report was incorrect and, of course, that ruined the entire thing and it had to be done all over again,” he finished with an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his locks.

Kazumi gulped, blood shooting someplace more southbound now. He didn't really understand what the man had said (not that he was able to concentrate with the way he looked right now), but gave him a sympathetic smile.

Masao smiled back, his stress seemingly melting away at the sight of the other.

“Let's get going, shall we?” he said, removing his glasses.

“Um,” Kazumi started, a bit of disappointment settling in as the eyewear was placed on the desk.

“Hm?”

Instead of answering, Kazumi made his way over to the other, picking up the discarded spectacles and placing them back on Masao’s face.

“What..?” Before he could get the rest of his question out, Kazumi was suddenly ravaging his lips. A surprise, but not exactly one unwelcome, he pulled the brunette closer after the initial shock.

“What,” he repeated, voice now hard and breathy from the abrupt and intense make-out, “was that about?”

“Do me,” Kazumi said. “Right here– on the desk.”

“What about the movie?” Masao asked, though part of him was more than inclined to take the other up on his offer.

“We can go to a later showing or something,” Kazumi suggested, hopping up onto the desk after moving some papers aside. “Or some other day or whatever, I don't care– just fuck me.” He started stripping his clothes before Masao could even respond. He stood there, staring for a moment before gathering his wits and opening his mouth to protest.

“Don't tell me you've never thought of doing it in your office before,” Kazumi said in disbelief.

Well, to say no would be a lie. But whenever the opportunity had presented itself in the past, Masao refrained from taking action. It would just be… unprofessional.

However, when it came to Kazumi… he found himself with few restraints and the objection died on his lips.

“Besides,” Kazumi said with a sly smirk, “I can put on a better show than any of those movie actors.”

“Is that so?” Masao wondered, though there was no doubt in his mind.

“Yeah,” he replied confidently and leaned forward to push the executive into his office chair.

His cardigan already discarded on the floor, the actor now slowly rolled up his shirt, revealing a lean and toned abdomen. Masao eased back, watching the display with amused interest.

Once his shirt was off, Kazumi twirled it above his head before throwing it carelessly behind him. He kicked off his shoes, sliding off the desk and undoing his pants zipper at the same time.

“I might need help with the rest of this, Mr. CEO…” he said, voice sultry as he straddled the other.

Masao’s hands ran up his thighs, a grin tugging at his lips as he pressed them to Kazumi’s. His hands found their way to his backside as their mouths moved against each other. He quickly yanked down the trousers as far as they could go while the other hovered over his lap.

Kazumi gasped into their kiss when his already hardening member was groped through his underwear and Masao’s tongue entered him, swiping at every surface while he continued to knead below. Thrusting his hips into the palm of Masao’s hand, Kazumi broke their kiss as he arched into the touch, clinging to shoulders for balance.

Masao set him back onto the desk before shrugging off his suit jacket. He then stood and had just started undoing his vest when he was interrupted.

“Don't – ” Kazumi said quickly. “Keep it on.”

Masao raised an eyebrow, but his fingers slid away from the buttons and found their way back to the younger man, working his pants further down. He crouched to the floor as he slid them all the way to his ankles. Once he’d relieved him of the garment, Masao began placing kisses along the bare legs as he made his way back up.

“What got you so riled up all of a sudden?” he asked between carefully placed nips on the previously unmarred flesh of Kazumi’s inner thigh.

“I’ve never seen you working before…” he explained. “You look really hot.”

“Is it the glasses– do you have some kind of megane kink?” Masao teased, finally standing back up and carding fingers through Kazumi’s hair.

“No! At least, I don't think so,” he admitted. “But… maybe I have a Masao kink,” he joked.

“In that case,” Masao said, leaning into the man before him and breathing against his neck, “I have a Kazumi kink.”

He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Masao began sucking on the tender flesh where his shoulder and neck met. Hands began roaming across his torso and a shiver came over him as they brushed against his nipples.

Masao purposefully rubbed at one with the pad of his thumb, delighted by the continued sounds of satisfaction he received.

“You really couldn't wait till after our date for this, hm?” Masao said, now pinching the pink nub. “Have I really made you into this much of a slut?”

“Hell yeah,” Kazumi agreed enthusiastically, bringing the man closer to him. “So you better take responsibility.”

“I intend to,” Masao assured him.

Before long, Kazumi found himself flat on his back, underwear discarded and Masao between his legs. He tried lifting his upper body to get a look at the other, but it was too much when Masao began to suckle on his sack while languidly stroking his shaft.

“F-fuck,” he groaned out, desperately trying to find something to cling to, but only managing to knock over the various things on Masao’s desk.

A hot tongue made its way down to Kazumi’s anus where it swirled around the wrinkled flesh, making it slick with saliva. A lewd moan was drawn from Kazumi’s lips when the muscle worked its way into his hole. Masao moved his tongue wildly, occasionally sucking as if Kazumi were some kind of sweet lollipop. All the while, he continued to jerk the cock above him.

“If you keep this up, I'm not going to last much longer,” Kazumi warned.

“Mm,” Masao momentarily withdrew. “It's fine. I actually don't keep lube in my office so I’ll need to make some.”

“Good job so far,” Kazumi said, noting the feeling of his precum seeping out.

When Kazumi did cum, he was left there panting on the desk while Masao collected his release, coating his fingers with it. He immediately went to work scissoring him open with the digits.

“You just came, but already you're this excited again,” Masao pleasantly chuckled, taking in the sight of his partner’s hardening cock, “and only from my fingers.”

“Stage actors have to have good stamina,” Kazumi boasted despite sounding slightly out of breath.

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you,” Masao asked of him, retracting his fingers.

“I– hnng,” Kazumi attempted to answer, but his voice left him as Masao quickly plunged his tongue once more into his asshole. “Shit… Uh…”

Masao felt smug as Kazumi struggled to return to his train of thought, the sensations he was receiving distracting him far too much.

“Fuck… Fuck me over the desk,” he panted out. “Turn me around and do me from behind.”

More than eager to fulfill his wishes, Masao wasted no time in doing just that and, within seconds, Kazumi was bent at the waist over his workspace. Quickly undoing his dress pants and pulling out his aching erection, he lined it up to the brunette’s entrance. Kazumi let out a low groan as he was filled to the brim, clutching onto the edge of the desk. He pressed his forehead to its wooden surface as Masao began to move, slow and steady at first. Hands caressed the contours of his back as thrusts became more deep and wild, the desk rocking slightly from their intensity.

“I could never… do this here... with anyone else,” Masao proclaimed between heavy breaths and reached down to touch Kazumi’s member. “No one else can bring out this unbridled passion in me and make me lose control.”

Kazumi was unable to respond as Masao continued to abuse his prostate, jerking his cock in unison with his hips’ movements. The relentless stimulation to both sensitive areas caused arousal to coil up tightly in his stomach. Kazumi felt himself wavering on the edge of bliss, as if some part of him were hesitant to dive in for fear it would be too much. Masao gave him the final push he needed.

His whole body shuddered as he released himself, Masao still ramming into him from behind. Before long, he sensed the other was nearing the edge too. He leaned forward against Kazumi's sweat-slicked back as he came, teeth digging into his shoulder to muffle his ecstatic cry.

Both stayed in their positions, motionless except for the deep rise and fall of their chests as they panted heavily.

“I think,” Kazumi said, turning his head to the side to see his partner, “that you should definitely keep lube in your office from now on.”


	4. Miss Kudo

When Kazumi had said he needed to use the restroom to "freshen up," Masao hadn't expected that to mean "don a wig and sexy costume."

Naturally.

However, apparently it had as the young man returned with his hair transformed into a shoulder-length bob, wearing a short skirt and low-cut blouse. Masao swallowed down the excitement that bubbled up inside him at the sight.

“Hello, Mr. CEO,” Kazumi smiled as he used the old nickname he himself had given the businessman. “What can I do for you today?”

Leaning forward from his position on the couch, Masao gave him a curious look.

“You can start by coming over here,” he ordered, patting his lap.

The younger man slowly sauntered over and obliged by straddling his thighs, resting his hands on broad shoulders.

“How much of this did you plan?” Masao wondered.

“Plan?” Kazumi feigned innocence, tapping a finger to his chin.

“I see,” he said in amusement. “Then tell me, how's my schedule for the rest of today?”

“Hm… It might be best if I were to give you a demonstration, sir,” his “secretary” suggested.

“Then, please, go ahead,” Masao encouraged, placing his hands on the other’s hips.

He began by chastely pressing their lips together before gradually becoming more bold and licking at the plump flesh. Masao gladly parted his mouth for the tongue and moaned as Kazumi wrapped it around his own. Hands gingerly made their way into his shirt, roaming up and down his back as their muscles slid against each other.

“I see I’ll be very busy tonight,” said Masao as they finally parted.

“It’s a tight schedule,” Kazumi agreed. “But I’ll make sure to help you.”

With that, he pulled the shirt up and over Masao’s head, flinging it somewhere behind him before assaulting his lips once more.

Soon the quiet penthouse was filled with the sounds of hot and heavy breaths, sweet moans and sharp inhales of air.

Masao had to remind himself to be careful of Kazumi’s wig, not wanting to ruin the illusion he had so generously given to him. His own hair was mussed and tangled up in fingers delightfully tugging at his locks each time Kazumi had to pull away to breathe. Determined to find a good use for his own hands, Masao slid them up the thighs that rubbed against his own, riding the already short skirt up further.

When they had found their way to the curve of Kazumi’s backside, massaging the supple flesh, the brunette pulled away.

“You're getting ahead of yourself, Mr. CEO,” he informed, removing the intruding appendages before sliding down to the floor.

His own hands now rested on Masao’s legs, spreading them further apart so the bulge in his pants was clearly visible.

“I'll have to help you with this before we go any further,” he explained cheekily, reaching for the button on his trousers.

Masao sank back into the sofa, anticipation sending tingling sensations through his body as he watched his partner slowly unzip him.

Kazumi began kneading the flesh through the fabric of his briefs, staring up into the face now overcome with arousal. Masao wet his lips, silently wishing for Kazumi to release his manhood from the offending garment.

“Kazumi…” he began.

“Miss Kudo, sir.”

“Miss Kudo…” he corrected himself. “Please get right to it.”

“Yes, sir~” he chimed, pulling down the waistband and allowing the organ freedom.

A fist wrapped around him, pulling his foreskin back to reveal the fleshy pink tip. Masao gasped when the flat of his lover’s tongue pressed against it before slipping the whole head into his mouth. His head fell back as Kazumi continued to tease him, lips wrapped around the top of his aching cock while a lithe hand stroked the rest.

A lewd sound reached his ears when Kazumi began to pull the tip in and out of the corner of his mouth, tugging against the sensitive glans before sucking on it again.

“Fuck… Ka-- Miss Kudo,” Masao’s voice came out in raspy breaths. “You're very good at this.”

There was a pop as Kazumi released the hot flesh from his mouth to ask, “Good enough for a promotion?”

“Mm,” the executive nodded. “And a hefty pay raise.”

“I think…” Kazumi started, straddling his lap once more, “that I should be  _ your _ boss.”

“Oh?” the businessman raised a brow in intrigue. “How do you intend to convince me of that?”

He responded by forcing Masao onto his back, pressing him down into the cushions as he sat atop him.

“Just watch me,” he instructed with a confident grin.

Masao had a hard time  _ just _ watching as the man before him began unbuttoning his blouse and untucking the tails from his miniskirt. He was surprised when a lace bralette was revealed to be underneath. He wondered if Kazumi was sporting a matching pair of panties, but his curious hands were swatted away.

Before long, Masao was relieved of the remainder of his own clothing and the brunette positioned himself between his bare legs. He gently pushed them up and over his shoulders before descending to his target.

A throaty moan escaped Masao when he felt a warm wetness swirl against his asshole. The tongue pushed past the ring of flesh into the hot passage, legs squirming around him in response.

“F-fuck…”

Fingers began to dig into inner thighs as Kazumi attempted to go further, moving around inside experimentally. Masao reached back to clutch at the armrest, thrusting his lower half further into the pleasurable feeling of his partner’s mouth. Then Kazumi began pulling in and out, fucking the other as one of his hands wrapped around the cock above him.

“Hah… Hah…”

Heavy pants came from swollen lips once he began leisurely tugging while generously lapping at the now quivering ring of muscles.

“Miss Kudo, please,” Masao desperately muttered.

Kazumi leaned back, a bemused expression on his face.

“Please?”

Masao lifted his head as best he could, eyes glazed over with lust as he stared down at the other man.

“Don't tease me any longer.”

“I'm sorry,” Kazumi said, returning them to their previous positions, “but I'm not taking orders from you anymore.”

A little surprised by the change in character, Masao remained unmoving as Kazumi removed his skirt, exposing a pair of underwear that did, in fact, match his bralette. He continued to stare, cock twitching as his lover began rubbing himself through the garment, sweet moans passing through his lips. He pulled his length out, persisting to jerk himself on top of Masao who was entranced by the delicious sight.

“Fuck my face.”

“Wha- huh?!” Kazumi’s ministrations faltered and he gaped down at the other in surprise.

“Yeah,” Masao reaffirmed. “Use me, boss me around.” He encouragingly touched the outside of the legs pinned to his sides. “Go ahead.”

Masao maneuvered back, resting his head against the arm of the couch, mouth open and tongue laid out enticingly. Kazumi tentatively crawled up toward him, settling himself over his chest. Masao’s hands ran up the back of his thighs to cup his behind, moving him forward till his head touched the tip of his tongue. He licked at the slit, swiping up a bead of precum.

“Mmm,” Kazumi bit his lip hard, trying to hold back his moan. Carefully, he slipped further into the wet warmth before him, the man making no move to stop him.

Suddenly, hands pulled him all the way in and nails clawed into the couch as he hit the back of the other’s throat.

“Shit!”

Masao hummed boastfully at his reaction and Kazumi felt the lips around his base form a smirk.

“Who said you could do that?” he questioned with a strict tone, pulling himself back. “I'll have to formally reprimand you, Mr. Koyama.”

Masao didn't seem displeased by this at all, however, somehow managing to open his mouth even wider for the girth that thrust once more into him.

Steadily, Kazumi plowed back and forth, doing his best to play the part while also trying to make sure the other didn't gag. He had gotten blowjobs in the past, but never had he been invited to do this and was finding it difficult to control himself, especially when Masao would swallow around him.

A hand tapped his behind and Kazumi was quick to remove himself, instantly worried he had somehow hurt the other. But all Masao said was, “don’t hold back,” before latching himself onto the cock before him once more. His tongue slid against the underside as if coaxing the organ to come further inside and Kazumi finally gave in, arousal gripping too tightly on him now.

Masao made small choking noises as his mouth was incessantly assaulted, but his hands ran supportively up and down his attacker’s sides.

“Oh,  _ god _ …”

Masao tried to use his tongue, to suck and tighten his throat- whatever he could to further his partner’s pleasure, the wanton sounds it created spurring him on. Then Kazumi stopped, his length fully sheathed in his jaws as it spasmed, cum shooting down Masao’s throat.

“Hah… hah…” he breathed heavily as the remainder of the pearly substance was sucked from his tip and swallowed. His legs gave way and he collapsed down onto Masao’s stomach.

He could feel the other’s erection behind him and, though still coming down from his orgasm, began to grind himself against it. A guttural moan escaped from the raven haired man and Kazumi already felt himself getting excited all over again.

“I still have to show you who’s boss, Mr. Koyama,” he declared as he slipped off him and stood, finally stepping out of the lace panties. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Masao obeyed happily and waited patiently as the brunette sprinted off toward the bathroom, coming back with a small bottle of lube he had brought in anticipation for tonight. Kazumi could see the hole was still slick and shiny from his earlier treatment of it, but poured a liberal amount of the liquid onto it anyway, fingers lathering it around the puckered flesh.

Masao’s upper half fell down into the couch once three fingers had been inserted, spreading him open as they wiggled and curled inside. His face burned hot as he pushed back against the digits, desperate for them to press that button of pleasure within.

“You like that, hm?” Kazumi whispered into his ear as he leaned over his body.

Masao could only nod into the couch cushion, the ability to speak seemingly too much for him at the moment.

“C’mon,” Kazumi coaxed, fingers making beckoning motions within him, “you have to tell me properly.”

“Fuck,  _ yes _ ,” Masao blurted out, then spread his legs wider. “I’m completely at your disposal, Miss Kudo,” he offered, completely debauched.

The actor was feeling more confident in his performance now, a little pride swelling up in his chest at the mess he’d managed to make of his partner already. Slowly, he retracted his digits from the twitching hole before replacing them with something his “subordinate” would find much more pleasurable. Masao let out a shaky breath as he felt the head push past his ring of muscles. Kazumi wrapped his arms around him as he gradually worked his way further in. Soon, he was moving at a steady pace against the man beneath him, eliciting an arrangement of delighted sounds.

Hands roamed across his torso till they found Masao’s nipples, pinching them at the same moment Kazumi found his prostate.

“A-aah…”

His movements quickened, pounding right into the bundle of nerves over and over while playing with the hardened nubs. The walls around his manhood began to convulse, signalling that his body was almost at its limit.

“You don’t get to cum till I say so, Mr. Koyama,” he said in a husky voice as one of his hands came down to grip the base of his shaft.

It had been a long time since the CEO could recall ever being denied something, even strangers were eager to fulfill his whims (once they knew who he was, of course.) Past lovers had never thought to heighten his arousal by denying him anything. But Kazumi wasn’t like that. His image of Masao extended beyond powerful, rich executive to fellow, vulnerable human being. And for that, he deserved all he had to offer- all of himself.

Kazumi was surprised when Masao begged him, not for release, but to be fucked harder.

“Use me,” he urged, voice drenched in want. “I’m all yours, so please…”

He found himself flipped over onto his back and mouth captured in a hungry kiss. The vice grip on his cock left as arms wrapped around him tightly, bringing them flush together while Kazumi continued to pound rhythmically into him.

“Let’s cum together,” he spoke softly against Masao’s lips.

It wouldn’t take long, the sensations of his cock rubbing against the other’s abdomen in time with his heavy thrusts, in addition to the attention his lips were receiving, overwhelmed Masao. He made a mess of them both as he came, covering their chests. Kazumi’s motions slowed as he too reached the height of another orgasm, pouring himself out into Masao yet again. His kisses moved down to his jawline, his neck and across his shoulders as they both leisurely rode out their ebbing arousals. Finally, Kazumi pulled out and collapsed in exhaustion on top of the other.

“Good work today, Mr. Koyama,” he chuckled.

A while after they settled into a comfortable cuddling position (thankfully the stupidly expensive furniture was wide enough for the both of them to lay side by side.) Kazumi lifted his head from where it had rested on Masao’s chest, deciding there was something here that needed to be addressed.

“Um,” he started a bit awkwardly. “Are you okay?”

Masao gave him a confused look before smiling down at him with his answer, “Of course. You were perfect.”

Kazumi couldn't help flushing red, but pressed on.

“No, I mean… You seemed a little,” his face scrunched up (cutely, Masao thought) in thought as he tried to come up with the right phrasing, “ _ different _ from what I expected.”

“How so?”

“Well, I thought you’d be more cocky- you certainly are when you're topping.”

“As I should be.”

Kazumi snorted, but silently agreed.

“Obviously, I thought you’d be into it, but I didn't expect all that “use me” stuff... “ he went on, snuggling back into the other and tenderly caressing his torso. “I don't know if you were just really getting into the roleplay or if I touched some kind of nerve or... something…”

Masao struggled to come up with a proper response and merely wrapped his arms securely around the other, kissing the top of his head. He wanted to let the other know just exactly how he had managed to make him feel tonight, but he just couldn't seem to. Instead he thanked him for worrying and assured him he was fine.

“If you say so…” Kazumi’s voice became noticeably softer as he went on, “I just want you to know… I belong to you too. As much as you belong to me.” He looked back up at Masao with a serene expression. “Okay, Mr. CEO?”

“Yes, Miss Kudo.”

Both were soon asleep in each other’s arms, lazy grins still on their faces.


	5. Kazumi Harem

_ So many foreign titles… _

Kazumi ran his index finger along the spines of the many DVD and Blu-ray boxes in Masao’s movie collection. He couldn’t read most of the names printed on them and some he didn’t even recognize what language they were. Then the familiar characters of his own native tongue caught his eye.

_ Doki Doki… My Boyfriend…? _

He pulled it from the shelf, inspecting the cover where an arrangement of handsome guys were posed together, rainbow hearts floating around them. Curiously, he turned the case over to read the summary on the back, but it was the screencaps printed there that got his attention.

One of the men on the cover was holding a faceless woman in his arms, baring his teeth as they hovered over the flesh of her shoulder, ready to sink in. Another stood with the same featureless figure, holding her hands to his lips as he looked at her sweetly. Each picture showed a different type of romantic (or erotic) scene unfolding and Kazumi realized this was not a movie at all.

_ This is one of those dating games that otaku play… I wonder which of these guys is Masao’s favorite? _

Kazumi took the game with him to fetch his laptop before settling onto the couch. He inserted the disc and started up the game, the many ikemen popping up to greet him on the menu screen.

The character that immediately drew Kazumi’s attention was, of course, the one wearing a business suit. But which would Masao be drawn to? He carefully considered before clicking on the most pretty of the bunch, bringing up the character’s profile.

**JUUTA TAKANASHI  
Yandere Type**

_ Yandere type? What’s yandere…? _

Quote: You’re mine, so just stay mine. Or else… who knows what could happen?

_ Is Masao into that? What other kind of stuff does this guy say… _

 

  
• • • • • • • • • • • • •

  
  


**_I have a surprise for u when u get home,_ **

**_just don’t be too surprised k?_ **

 

Masao stared down at the mysterious text message he had received from his boyfriend, wondering what it could possibly mean.

_ I suppose I’ll find out once I get home… _

Masao leaned deep back into his desk chair once his work was completed, stretching his arms over his head. It was roughly a ten minute car ride from the office to home though it always felt like much longer– at least since Kazumi had moved in. He punched in the passcode for the door and announced his return as he kicked off his shoes.

He was greeted with silence.

_ Strange. _

Normally, Kazumi was quick to respond, bounding toward the entrance with a happy “Welcome home!”

_ His shoes are here _ , Masao noted.  _ Maybe he’s sleeping? _

Before he could reach the bedroom to look, his view was obstructed.

“Guess who?”

Masao felt the corners of his mouth upturn and he reached to grasp the hands over his eyes.

“Gee, I wonder…”

He spun around to face his boyfriend, placing the other’s hands around his waist before bringing him in for a hug.

“Welcome back,” Kazumi said before pressing their lips together.

Masao melted into the touch, the stress of his day fading away. He vaguely registered Kazumi loosening and working off his tie, but he was more occupied with their tongues and the feel of Kazumi’s ass through his jeans.

The two gradually made their way into the living room, mouths never ceasing their ministrations. Masao thought nothing of it when Kazumi took hold of his hands until he felt something tightly bind them.

Masao broke away, eyes fluttering open and gazing down to see his own tie wrapped around his wrists. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Kazumi.

“Is this the surprise you were talking about?” he asked with a smirk.

“Part of it,” he answered mysteriously, capturing Masao’s lips once more.

They collapsed onto the couch, Kazumi pinning the CEO underneath him.

“I missed you,” he said and peppered Masao’s face with little kisses. “You spend too much time at the office,” he continued, working his way down to Masao’s neck, now making his kisses longer and occasionally lapping his tongue out at the skin. “Sometimes I think that I should just lock you up and keep you all to myself.”

Masao could tell right away that this was some sort of character that Kazumi was playing. There was a certain, subtle change that came over the actor whenever he slipped into character– another timbre in his voice, a different sort of fluidity to his mannerisms. It never ceased to amaze and impress, no matter how many of his performances he witnessed.

Masao was brought back to the moment at hand by the tickling sensation of breath against his ear.

“After all,” Kazumi whispered lowly, “you're mine.”

Masao gasped out loud as Kazumi bit down sharply into his shoulder, arms instinctively struggling against their restraint. Teeth dug into pale flesh and Kazumi tenderly kissed the small red marks they left behind.

“Now that I have you like this,” he murmured, “I don't think I can let go of you again.”

Masao felt his heart racing and a pleasant tingle overtaking his senses. He looked on as Kazumi leaned back, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. Eyes widened as buttons went flying, Kazumi suddenly ripping open his dress shirt to reveal the built torso beneath.

His shock was second only to his arousal, cock immediately standing to attention. His nipples became erect as well when Kazumi began to lick them.

“You can work from home from now on,” he said, lips soft against Masao's skin as he spoke. “We'll get a proxy for anything that needs done in person.” He sucked sharply on one nub, causing Masao to hiss in a breath. “All you need to do is stay here. I'll take care of the rest.”

Masao found himself at a loss for words. He could never have imagined that this was something Kazumi would concoct, but was so glad that he had. The idea of belonging solely to Kazumi was… exciting.

Kazumi was now making his way down Masao’s abdomen, hands roaming along his sides. His hot tongue outlined the curves of his muscles, sending shivers through their owner’s body. He made quick work of Masao’s belt and swiftly yanked down the trousers all the while never ceasing the treatment of his abs.

“You’re so quiet,” he noted, finally lifting his head to meet Masao’s eyes. “And so hard.” He gently squeezed the bulge protruding from his boxer briefs, causing Masao to squirm beneath him. “Maybe this is what you always wanted. For me to take control– to take care of you.” He continued to palm at Masao’s manhood as his face inched closer.

“That makes me so happy.” His voice was low and Masao felt entranced by it, easily succumbing to the lips which captured his own again.

In a daze of arousal, Masao allowed Kazumi to pull him from the couch and lead him to their bedroom. Again, he was flat on his back, Kazumi raising his bound hands above his head while still kissing him senseless. He broke away before sliding down Masao's body, taking his pants and boxer briefs with him.

The CEO was now completely bare and somewhat regretting that he could not rid his partner of his clothing as well.

Then Kazumi licked his shaft from base to tip and all coherent thought escaped Masao. Fingertips idley played with the head as his tongue continued to lather his length. Masao let out a shallow gasp when he was suddenly enveloped in the wet warmth of Kazumi's mouth. He bobbed lazily up and down while keeping eyes on Masao's face, flushed and twisted in pleasure.

Just when it seemed like he was finally about to lose it, Kazumi withdrew, a low groan of displeasure coming from Masao's lips.

“You can only cum when you're inside me,” Kazumi announced, now massaging the insides of his thighs.

Those hands were so close to brushing against his aching cock that Masao could not contain himself and bucked his hips into the air, seeking that sweet friction again. Kazumi merely smiled down coyly at him before sliding his hands from Masao’s legs, bringing them to the lapels of his cardigan. Masao looked on with bated breath as he slowly began to strip.

Once relieved of all attire, he untied Masao’s hands– only to retie them behind his back, limiting his mobility even more.

Masao, expecting Kazumi to start riding him, was surprised and curious when he instead lifted his legs and rested them on his shoulder. His cock slid between Masao’s thighs, closing them tightly around it before rocking his hips. The length rubbed against Masao’s as he went, the pace unbearably slow for his aching organ. He tried lifting his waist in an attempt for more, but Kazumi firmly held him in place.

“Do you want to cum that badly?”

Kazumi made his movements even more slow and deliberate. Masao felt he would go crazy, so, so close to satisfaction, but held back just at the edge.

“Yes,” he finally answered, voice slightly hoarse. “I want to cum inside you.”

“Good~”

Kazumi then set his legs back onto the bed, turning himself around and getting on all fours. He threw his head back over his shoulder as he said, “Prepare me then.”

His partner’s cute ass hovered before his face and he had only to lift his head a bit to begin licking the plump flesh. It was a bit difficult without his hands to spread those cheeks apart, but he was determined and enthusiastically thrust his tongue in between them.

Kazumi, in the meantime, was teasing Masao’s cock with light touches and small licks, spreading the copious amount of precum all over.

“You’re so wet, I might not need that much preparation,” he teased– though, of course, it wasn’t true, considering his size.

Masao tried to follow when Kazumi moved away, almost sitting up with his tongue still out. He opened his eyes to see the other making to straddle him once more. He swallowed then as the excitement inside him built up again.

“You made it nice and soft,” Kazumi commented as he touched two fingers to his entrance.

One disappeared inside and then the other, before they began to scissor the opening wider. Masao could see the ring of muscles now twitching around those digits, greedy for more. His manhood throbbed painfully with the desire to satisfy that avarice place.

After a (for Masao) torturous amount of time, Kazumi positioned himself above his captive’s lap, grabbing hold of his cock and aligning it with his entrance. A shaky breath left Masao as Kazumi lowered himself until he was fully sheathed.

“Are you going to cum just from putting it in?”

Though Kazumi was acting cool, his face gave him away; eyes half-lidded with arousal, cheeks flushed and laboured breaths escaping through his slightly parted lips.

Masao, sure that his partner would only stop him if he chose to move his hips again, concentrated on holding himself back. As if rewarded for his self-restraint, it did not take long for Kazumi to start moving on his own. Unable to hide his desperate search for pleasure any longer, Kazumi bounced steadily atop him. Every time he lifted himself, it felt like his inner walls were attempting to suck Masao back in.

He angled himself so that he was hitting just the right spot now. Fingers dug into Masao’s shoulders as he attempted to steady himself, the repeated bolts of pleasure making his whole body tremble.

He wasn’t sure when Masao began to move as well, but he took the opportunity to turn some of his focus to the throbbing thing between his legs. He knew the other was just wavering on the edge and did not want to take too long to follow. The grip around his own cock tightened as he felt the hot liquid shoot inside of him, Masao’s strained cry of release filling his ears.

Kazumi’s insides clenched and pulsated around him moments later, wrenching a whine from Masao at the overstimulation. Then Kazumi came as well, the pearly substance painting Masao’s stomach.

“L-let me touch you now,” Masao managed to croak, wriggling his arms in vain.

Kazumi, leaning in closely, smiled darkly– character coming back in full swing.

“Not until I’ve completely covered you in me.”

 

• • • • • • • • • • • • •

  
  


“Holy shit that was good,” Masao blurted as Kazumi freed his hands. He briefly rubbed his wrists before pulling the brunette into a tight hug. “Thank you for that.”

“It was nothing,” Kazumi bragged, “and it’s not like it was one-sided or anything. So– were you surprised? Heh~”

“Mm… It did surprise me,” Masao mumbled thoughtfully. “...You found my otome game, didn’t you?”

“You mean  _ Doki Doki My Boyfriend _ ?” Kazumi asked, muffling his giggles behind a hand while cuddling into Masao’s side.

“Thought so… But how did you figure that Juuta was my favorite?”

“He was the prettiest,” Kazumi explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “and so, the closest to looking like me~”

“Hm, but actually,” Masao posed, “my favorite is Masaki…”

“What!? That playboy guy?”

“I’m kidding,” Masao laughed. “You were spot-on with Juuta. But I would like to see playboy Kazumi too.”

“I could play any of those guys you want!” the actor boasted.

“Yandere Kazumi, Playboy Kazumi, Tsundere Kazumi… My own Kazumi harem,” he chuckled, carding a hand through the other’s hair. “But the real one is always the best.”

  
  



	6. Aquarium Date

Kazumi didn't have the heart to tell Masao that his disguise was about as clever as Clark Kent's. Much like the reporter, he wore a pair of fake glasses and had slicked back most of his hair. Though his bangs were swept to the side and his attire was much more casual. The ensemble, (which consisted of a striped v-neck, grey hoodie and blue jeans) Kazumi suspected, was designer and likely cost just as much as any of his usual suits.

Kazumi's mask and sunglasses were much more effective in covering his notable features. Though, strangely, it seemed some still recognized him. But they were all either too shy to approach him or too shocked to be in his presence, as all they did was stare.

Even so, they had managed to go out on a few dates already without making it into the gossip magazines.

“Which exhibit should we see first?” Masao suddenly asked, unfolding his guide pamphlet.

Today, they were visiting an aquarium. Masao had apparently never been on an aquarium date before. He was excited about doing with Kazumi what he'd read couples do so often in his shoujo mangas.

“Hm, I don't know…” Kazumi answered. “Is there anything in particular you're excited to see?”

“Penguins,” was Masao's immediate reply. “But they're in the middle so we could go either way.”

“Theeen…” Kazumi slid in Masao's personal space, taking hold of one side of his pamphlet. “Oh– how about the tropical fish exhibit?” he suggested.

 

––

 

“Whoa~”

Kazumi pulled his mask down and placed his sunglasses atop his head, getting as close to the enclosure as was allowed. He stared in wonder at the schools of colorful fish before turning to Masao with a cheeky grin.

“They’re as beautiful as me!” he exclaimed.

It wasn't long before he had his phone out, snapping pics of all the various marine life beyond the glass.

“Hey, hey,” he urged, ushering Masao over. “Let's take a pic with this guy,” he said, posing next to a bicolor parrot fish floating nearby.

A number of selfies with fish later, Masao took a glance at his watch.

“Oh, we should get moving–” he said, “they're going to be feeding the otters soon and there will definitely be a crowd.”

Somehow, they managed to make it before the hoards of other visitors had gathered and thus were able to get a decent view. Many cooed as otters vigorously rubbed their faces clean and babies laid on their mothers’ tummies.

“So cute…” Kazumi heard Masao mumble quietly.

He looked over at the other whose eyes were glued to two otters holding paws as they floated along the surface of the water. Kazumi couldn’t help thinking that the man beside him was much more cute than any otter.

“We should go to the beach some time,” he proposed.

“Mm,” Masao agreed and Kazumi noticed a pink blush now tinting his cheeks. “I want to hold hands like that on the ocean,” he said softly, then turned to Kazumi with a smirk. “Also, I want to see what you’ll wear.”

“I bet you wear a name-brand speedo.”

“I can, if you want. I could also rent a private beach and wear nothing at all.”

“I like the way you think.”

Before long, they had made it to the penguin enclosure. Being the establishment’s most popular attraction, the previous throng of visitors had inevitably followed. In fact, the crowd was so thick that no one noticed when Masao took Kazumi’s hand in his own.

“Did you know that penguins mate for life?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Kazumi said, “I heard that somewhere before.”

“There are even males that couple up…” he casually added.

Kazumi smiled at him, a warm sensation swelling within his chest. He squeezed Masao’s hand before yanking it, leading him away to a visitors rest area half hidden by a pillar.

Masao didn’t have time to question why he had been pressed up against said pillar as Kazumi began an assault on his lips. He couldn’t worry for even a moment about them being seen, the world around him seemingly melting away with the heat of Kazumi’s tongue on his. He was breathless by the time the other broke away.

“Sorry,” Kazumi said, sounding out of breath himself. “But you made me really want to kiss you.”

“I don’t mind.” Masao’s grip tightened around Kazumi’s hand. “I was waiting all day to use that line.”

Kazumi laughed.

“That’s why you were excited about seeing the penguins?”

“I  _ do _ like penguins,” Masao explained, “but, I admit, I was anxious to tell you that I plan to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He took Kazumi’s other hand and raised them to his lips, caressing each knuckle lovingly.

“Masao…” Kazumi started, staring at those lips on his skin. “You’re making it really difficult to hold back…”

“Do you think I’m not having a hard time keeping my hands off of you any more than this?” Masao’s kisses swept down to his wrists. “As soon as we get home…” he trailed off, leaving the rest to Kazumi’s imagination.

The pair tried their best not to rush their way through the rest of the aquarium in their excitement. Eventually, they did make it to the end of the exhibits, making their final stop at the souvenir store. Together they picked out gifts for Hokai (a wireless mouse that looked like a whale shark) and Suzuki (a fountain pen with the appearance of a squid) before browsing for themselves.

“Look.”

Masao held up a long and cartoonish conger eel plush.

“I could use this as a travel pillow,” he explained while wrapping it around his neck and Kazumi suppressed the urge to laugh.

“You don’t have to make an excuse,” he said. “If you want it, then get it.”

“... I want it.”

“Then I’ll get a matching one,” Kazumi declared, eyeing the mountain of plush eels before retrieving one to his liking. He pressed the mouth of his to Masao’s, making them appear to kiss. “They’re in love, just like us.”

Masao gave him an odd look before turning away, covering his mouth with one hand.

“What’s wrong..?” Kazumi asked.

“I don’t think I can make it home,” he muttered, then, quickly grabbing Kazumi’s arm, headed to the registers.

Once their items were paid for, they made a hasty retreat to the car. Masao peeled out of the parking lot, pulling the Mercedes-Benz into a more secluded area nearby. As soon as the parking brake was on, he was reaching over to grab Kazumi’s face, bringing him into a fevered kiss.

Kazumi only vaguely registered the hands roaming down his body till they had managed to unzip his pants and tug down his underwear, allowing his hardening cock to spring free. Masao then pulled away, ducking down to Kazumi’s lap.

One hand wrapped around the shaft while Masao took the tip into his mouth. Kazumi’s head fell back against the headrest, fingers tangling themselves into Masao’s hair.

When satisfied with his work, the executive swung a leg over the center console, then the other, effectively straddling Kazumi. There was a short yelp of surprise as Masao suddenly reclined the seat, the other nearly flat beneath him now. He tossed his hoodie into the driver’s seat, his shirt following soon after.

Kazumi couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight above him, then he too shrugged out of his cardigan and top. Masao awkwardly maneuvered out of his jeans while Kazumi kicked his pants off onto the floorboard.

Masao thoroughly worshipped the body under him, licking and kissing every part he could reach. Fingers delicately roamed over every inch of skin, caressing so lovingly those places his lips could not get to.

“Let’s get in the back,” he mumbled against Kazumi’s collarbone.

While Kazumi crawled into the rear of the car, Masao reached over to the glove box, popping it open and retrieving a small bottle.

“You keep lube in your car?” Kazumi smirked.

“I’ve started keeping it in all kinds of places lately.” Masao gave him a knowing look. “Also, all kinds,” he said, uncapping the container, “like this edible strawberry flavored one.”

Kazumi could be quite slow at times, but in this instance, he knew where this was going and got on all fours, facing the door. Masao sat next to him before squeezing some of the pink liquid onto the tip of his tongue. He licked his way down between Kazumi's cheeks till he reached his awaiting hole, lathering the puckered flesh with enthusiasm.

One hand slid away from its place on Kazumi's hip to pour more lube onto his backside. He massaged it into the pliable flesh while his mouth and its muscle continued their work.

Kazumi resisted the urge to dig his fingers into the leather, nails making small indents in his palms instead. A low moan escaped him as Masao's tongue drove into him, coating his walls with the slick, strawberry liquid.

Just when he was on the verge of begging Masao to stop playing with his ass and just stick it in already, he found himself flipped flat on his back.

“Lift your hips a bit,” Masao said, gripping onto Kazumi's love-handles.

With the positioning right, he slowly descended into Kazumi's entrance. The head of his cock went in and out, teasing Kazumi with only a fraction of what he could be feeling.

“Nn… put it all in already,” he groaned.

Masao's obliged without protest, sinking as deeply as he could into the brunette. Then he leaned down, wrapping arms around the other in a tender embrace.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Masao's voice was rough and low beside his ear.

“That's why you should have put it in sooner,” Kazumi joked, sliding his hands up and down Masao's back.

Slowly, hips began to rock into each other and Masao raised his head to rest their foreheads together. Blue-green eyes stared back into hazel ones as they fell into a pleasurable rhythm.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Twice as Nice

“I cloned myself,” Masao said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Which, Kazumi supposed, it should have been– what other explanation could there be for the two Masaos in front of him?

Well, a long lost twin, perhaps… or some creature with the power of shape-shifting mimicry or– he was snapped back to reality as both Masaos suddenly tread toward him. They leaned in close toward either side of his head.

“Do you know why?” the Masao on his left asked.

“So I can get work done faster– then I have more time for you,” answered the other, his voice equally as hot and breathy in his ear as the other’s.

“I’ll make you feel twice as good now,” Masao One whispered, sending a shiver of excitement through Kazumi.

The next thing he knew, the three of them were atop the bed, Masao Two at his back while Masao One laid between his legs, working on the zipper of his pants.

Two’s hands slid under his shirt, hot palms riding up slowly to his chest. Fingers found his nipples, rolling and pinching them till they were nice and perky. Masao One had since rid Kazumi of his trousers and was now buring his face into his briefs. Kazumi blushed when he realized that the other was sniffing him.

“I love your smell,” he murmured.

Masao Two hummed in agreement and Kazumi felt him brush against his hair, taking in a deep breath.

“Every part of Kazumi smells good.”

He began to place kisses along Kazumi’s neck, fingers continuing to play with his hardened nubs. Masao One had begun to mouth at Kazumi’s growing bulge, causing him to lean back into Two’s chest. Kazumi could feel him smirk against the crook of his neck. One hand ceased its teasing of Kazumi’s nipple to turn his head, capturing soft lips in a kiss.

He could feel his briefs being pulled down and gasped when the heat of Masao’s tongue ran against his cock. Masao Two swiftly took advantage of this and plunged his tongue past the parted lips.

Kazumi let out a soft whimper as the two tongues massaged him. Receiving attention simultaneously from both ends was arousing in a way that Kazumi had never experienced. He found he couldn’t concentrate on any one sensation, his senses overwhelmed. And still, fingers tangled into raven hair, begging for more. His moan was muffled by Two’s mouth as One obliged, engulfing the cock in his mouth before bobbing up and down.

“Are you feeling good?” Masao Two asked, pulling back and admiring Kazumi’s totally debauched look.

He assumed the high-pitched whine that came from him was a yes.

One was now taking him to the hilt, tongue expertly swirling around the whole of the shaft as he went.

“I-I’m going to–” Kazumi started, his breath catching in his throat before he could finish.

Masao One understood, however, and was prepared when Kazumi shot out a load of hot cum into his waiting mouth.

Kazumi’s body had almost relaxed, his orgasm subsiding when his eyes flew open wide at the sight before him. Masao kissing… Masao. He looked on, mouth agape, as the two felt out each other’s tongues.

“Mm…” Masao Two licked the corner of his mouth. “Kazumi tastes good as well.”

Kazumi thought he might honestly faint.

The pair were now kissing him, lips trailing down his cheeks to his neck.

“Tell me what you want,” said One, licking at a patch of skin before suctioning his mouth to it.

“And how you want it,” Two added, leaving love bites along Kazumi’s shoulder.

Kazumi had always felt more treasured by Masao than by any of his previous boyfriends. He wasn’t sure he could handle being pampered by two of him.

The pair worked together to pull Kazumi's shirt over his head. Though he wasn't quite sure what he wanted from them, he knew he didn't want to be the only one stark naked. He grasped One's tie and managed to fist the lapel of Two's suit jacket.

"Take these clothes off first."

Neither Masao hesitated and in no time they were down to the bare essentials. Kazumi couldn't help licking his lips at the double vision. He reached out to wrap his hands around their twin lengths and looked in awe as they, in sync, fully hardened under his touch.

Kazumi's mouth was upturned in a kittenish smirk as he guided the two off the bed. They went with somewhat confused, yet curious, expressions. Then Kazumi dropped to his knees before them, erasing their curiosities.

"I want to suck you both."

One and Two's heads touched as Kazumi managed to slip them past his lips. He relished in the lewd sounds this produced from each, satisfied that he alone could please more than one Masao.

There was a lubricious "pop" when he released them.

"Kiss again," he directed, the excitement from seeing their exchange before reigniting.

He began to alternate between them as he watched with interest, mentally packing away the sight for future reference.

Kazumi had been with Masao long enough that he could tell very well when the other was on the verge of cumming and left the matching pair on the edge.

Kissing two people at once wasn't quite as awkward as Kazumi would have thought. At least as far as tongues went– which was certainly fine with him. The feel of two hot muscles on either side of his own was doubly erotic.

This time it was he who was guided, back to the bed where he was pushed down onto the mattress. Masaos joined him, positioning him till he was on all fours with Two underneath him, lying in the opposite direction.

Masao One's hands played with his ass, kneading his cheeks before spreading them apart. His tongue swirled around the puckered hole at the same time that Two brought Kazumi's cock into his mouth, causing his frame to buckle under the sudden double attack.

One gripped his hips, taking some of the weight from his quivering legs. His upper half collapsed onto Two, his engorged length brushing against his cheek. He took it with his left hand, lazily jerking the organ as he licked at the precum soaking the tip.

As the two Masaos continued to lick and suck his most sensitive areas, Kazumi felt as if the room were full of the sounds of his beating heart and heavy breathing.

"Mm, you look ready," One surmised, pulling back to admire his handiwork. "It's twitching so much."

Two ceased his treatment as well, rolling out from under Kazumi. He sat with his back rested into the pillows piled against the headboard and beckoned the brunette to him.

One followed behind and once Kazumi was hovering over Two's legs, he pressed his length against Kazumi's backside.

Two cupped Kazumi's cheeks, holding his face so they looked directly at each other.

"I want to see your face when I enter you from behind," he explained.

Kazumi strained to keep his eyes open as Masao's cock gradually entered him, staring back into the other Masao's studying eyes.

"You are so, so beautiful," he breathed.

Kazumi lifted his chin and Two answered his silent request, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Kazumi shivered with pleasure as Masao One began to move within him, slowly pulling out only to thrust back in.

"F-fuck me from both ends," he stammered.

Masao One was quick to help grant his wish, pulling him back by the hips. Two got up on his knees and guided his cock to Kazumi's open mouth.

He eagerly took in the length, rocking himself forward to take even more. He worked his tongue along the shaft as he sucked with vigor, enjoying the feel of Masao inside both his holes.

Before long, hips were rocking in synchronised time into his body. Lewd sounds of liquid coated skin slapping against skin filled his ears. While one Masao pounded again and again into his pleasure spot, the other heightened his arousal with his own.

Everything was twice as loud, twice as pleasing, twice as much… The power of his orgasm was enough to startle him awake.

Kazumi blinked in the darkness, taking a moment to come back to reality.

He sat up and sighed, realizing he had soaked his underwear.

"Nn…"

A warm body stirred beside him and flung an arm over his lap.

"You awake?" Kazumi wondered, falling back into bed.

"Mm," Masao grunted.

Kazumi couldn't help grinning. Masao was only a morning person when it was his alarm that had woken him. Otherwise, he was like a bear reluctant to wake from its hibernation.

_ A cuddly bear _ , he thought as Masao wrapped his arms around him.

"You okay?" he mumbled, eyes still closed as he snuggled into the brunette.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream that woke me up suddenly."

Masao grunted again in acknowledgement.

"Hey… Have you ever thought about cloning yourself?"


	8. Your Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masakaz but it's lesbians

“What do you think?” Kazumi asked, capping the tube of lipstick she had just put on.

“It’s a nice color,” Masao complimented from her place on the bed. “It suits you.”

“It’s supposed to stay on without smudging for sixteen hours,” the brunette boasted, turning back to the vanity mirror to apply gloss.

“Let’s see.”

Masao sauntered over to the vanity, towering over Kazumi who sat on the stool, looking up at her in confusion. Her heart fluttered when Masao took her chin in hand, thumb running over her bottom lip.

“Hm,” she hummed, inspecting the appendage after a moment. “Only the gloss came off.”

She then got down on one knee, making the two eye-level.

“Let’s try something more…”

Masao’s lips easily slid against Kazumi’s, slick and soft from the shiny balm. She ran her tongue across the seam of Kazumi's lips, who parted them in kind. Fingers combed through ombre locks before resting at the back of her head.

Kazumi's arms wrapped around Masao's neck as she was leaned back, deepening their kiss– the motions of their mouths becoming more fervent. By the time Masao pulled away, she had forgotten why she had been kissed in the first place.

"It smudged a bit."

Masao touched the corner of her mouth where the pink creme had smeared.

"But I think I like the way it looks now even more," she said with a smirk before descending upon her lips again.

Hands explored curves as tongues circled each other. Masao’s fingers slipped under Kazumi’s shirt, making for the clasp of her bra. Once unhooked, she pulled the undergarment along with her shirt off in one fell swoop.

“Your breasts are so cute,” Masao cooed, gently palming the soft flesh.

Her mouth was hot on Kazumi’s nipple as she licked and sucked the small nub, while the other was caressed by her hand. Kazumi let out sweet little moans, running her hands through Masao’s long, raven locks.

After a while, Masao stopped, moving back and taking hold of Kazumi’s hands. She led them to the bed, smiling tenderly as she pulled the other woman along. Their lips met again once they had laid on their sides, touching each other lovingly.

“I want to play with yours too,” Kazumi said, tugging on Masao’s top.

Masao allowed her to pull the shirt up over her head before removing her bra herself. The brunette immediately rolled her onto her back, grinning widely as she laid on top of her.

“I loooove your tits,” she bubbled, words muffle as she rubbed her face into them.

Masao couldn’t help giggling, but was soon making other noises when Kazumi started to tease her nipples. A tongue swirled around one, fingers tweaking the other. While Kazumi tended to her chest, Masao’s hands roamed up and down her back.

Then Kazumi began sucking on her other breast, her hand slithering down to the waist of her panties. Masao felt heat rise to her cheeks, letting out an indecent moan as she was rubbed at through her underwear. Kazumi’s hand slid in and out between her legs, sending hot waves of arousal through Masao’s body.

Kazumi hummed happily at the sounds of pleasure she elicited. Her middle finger pressed down between Masaos labia, massaging the lips of her entrance. Masao lifted her hips in response and Kazumi took the opportunity to slide her panties off.

“No fair,” Masao joked, a cheeky grin on her face. “Take yours off too.”

Kazumi’s were quickly tossed onto the floor, near where Masao’s had landed. She crawled back on top of Masao, pressing their lips together chastely as arms wrapped around her. Kazumi couldn’t keep her hands to herself either, groping the other’s plump breasts.

Kazumi pulled back as she tried to catch her breath. It was taken away again by the sight before her. Blue-green eyes, dewey and full of love, looked up at her while lips, slightly swollen and wet, were now somewhat more pink from the lipstick.

“You are so beautiful,” she breathed before planting a firm kiss on her cheek.

“So are you,” Masao smiled, pressing her lips to the mole above Kazumi’s chin.

They continued to shower each other in kisses, fingertips exploring areas long ago mapped out.

Masao pulled back as much as she could, lips still brushing against Kazumi's as she said, "I want to kiss you someplace else…"

Though she knew exactly where Masao meant, Kazumi– not even hiding her impish expression– asked, "Where do you want to kiss me?"

Masao leaned in close, her breath hot on Kazumi's ear with her answer.

"Your pretty, pink pussy…"

A bolt of arousal shot straight through Kazumi with those words and she shivered as her lobe was gently nibbled on.

"I want to lick and taste it," Masao continued, a hand snaking its way between thighs.

However, her movements were halted as Kazumi suddenly removed herself from Masao's grasp.

"I want a taste of you too."

Masao found her girlfriend's cute butt wiggling in front of her while her face hovered over her pussy. Kazumi teasingly massaged the inner thighs, spreading Masao's legs apart.

Masao abruptly held onto Kazumi's hips, bringing her down onto her face, burying herself in Kazumi's warmth.

"Ahh _nn_ …"

Kazumi let out a groan, spurring Masao on, her tongue darting out to lap at the sensitive area surrounding her opening.

Kazumi waited no longer, her lips meeting Masao's lower ones and licked the already wet flesh surrounding them. Masao moaned in kind, the vibrations from which causing a warm sensation to pool in Kazumi's lower stomach.

She gasped when Masao's hot tongue poked at her clitoris, body jerking from the sudden sensation.

"You smell… as good as you taste…" Masao commented between long licks from one end to the other. "Salty… and savory…"

Her tongue dipped into Kazumi's entrance, hot and wet from the accumulating fluids. Masao had been surprised to find just how much she loved eating her girlfriend out, but her flavor was irresistible– like everything else about her.

Meanwhile, Kazumi gently pushed a finger inside Masao before a second followed, prodding at her walls till they found her good spot. While she continued to rub the bundle of nerves inside, her tongue played with the sensitive clit above.

Masao did her best to hold back her moans as both areas were attacked, concentrating on giving her partner even more pleasure. She inwardly cheered when Kazumi began carefully rocking her hips against her mouth.

She lifted her head, biting back a moan before she croaked out, "I want to hold you."

In no time at all the two were face-to-face, Kazumi atop Masao's lap, arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. One of Masao's legs rose onto hers as she positioned them so their most intimate parts could meet.

Their bodies rocked into each other, everything turning into a frantic, desperate search for more. Heat pulsated through them, the air almost humid from the amount of sweat they created. Kazumi felt her whole frame tremble as her orgasm took over, only vaguely registering the fact that she was digging her nails into Masao's back. Then it all was washed away by waves of bliss. All that remained was this moment– this feeling– this love.

The world slowly came back to existence as the waves ebbed and Kazumi breathed in deep. Masao's chest rose and fell against her own. She buried herself there, hugging her close.

“You know,” she sighed in contentment, “the color suits you too.”


End file.
